tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Demories
Demories is an Altmeri Healer and Defensive Mage, formerly of the Aldmeri Dominion. Pre-Military Life Demories was born in a small village in High Rock on the 13th of Morning Star 4E 143. His mother died in childbirth, and so he was taken into the care of a middle-aged Breton couple residing in the village. The couple, not having any knowledge of Altmeri naming conventions, named him Demories.He was raised by the couple, who began teaching him healing magicks, until at the age of nine, his father had located him after years of searching for his wife who had disappeared while travelling. After learning the fate of his wife, Demories' father would begin sinking into depression. Demories returned to Alinor with his father, arriving on his tenth birthday. From there, Demories would continue practicing his magicks at his family home, until his father's suicide. He was taken into an orphanage in the city of Alinor, and was able to continue his schooling there. He was often teased about his name and the fact that he was an orphan. Due to his lack of friends in his early life, he spent almost all of his free time practing Restoration, Illusion, and Alchemy. He was adopted at the age of sixteen by a wealthy healer by the name of Adilin, who owned a very successful Alchemy store, and taught Demories a great deal about Alchemy and Restoration. By the time Demories had joined the Aldmeri Dominion, he had become an expert in both Restoration and Alchemy, and had also becme proficient with his Illusion magick, although to a lesser degree than his Restoration or Alchemy. Military Life Demories joined the Aldmeri Dominion as a healer in 4E 170, just one year before the Great War. After he enlisted, he spent the next five years in Cyrodiil, providing aid to the Dominion forces in the form of Restoration magic and Alchemical Remedies. His military service ended in 4E 175, during the Battle of Red Ring, when the military forces of General Decianus decimated the Aldmeri forces outside of Chorrol. Demories survived the horrific battle, but was severely wounded, and lost a leg as a direct result. Demories became close friends with several other Mer during his service. As far as he knows, he was the only one of them to survive. Post Military Life Since his service in the military ended more than 26 years ago, Demories has been honing his Restoration and Alchemy skills to a near perfect level, and improving his Illusion magicks as well. Shortly after Demories left Alinor, he was notified that Adilin had died, and left all of his possessions, including his store and wealth to Demories. While he has someone else manage the business, as the Business owner, Demories recieves a large income from the store, a lot of which is used to fund his research. Demories has traveled to numerous locations to improve his skills, including the College of Winterhold in Skyrim, and to High Rock to study under several revered Breton Mages. His initial reason for travelling to High Rock had been to try to find the Breton couple that had taken him in after his mother died. Unfortunately, Demories found out that after more than forty years, the couple had grown old and passed away. He has been in Daggerfall for the last eight years, researching Lycanthropy and Vampirism, and it was here that he first received the letter regarding the guild from his friend at Winterhold, Arniel Gane. Demories wrote to the guild, and arrived a week later. Personality Demories' service to the Aldmeri Dominion exposed him to the horrors of war. He is forever scarred in more ways than he can count. He holds himself responsible for the deaths of his friends during the Battle of Red Ring, and has been carrying this guilt ever since. This has become his driving force for his studies of magic. He uses his failure to stand against the enemy as the drive for his Illusion magicks, and his inability to save his friends as the drive for his Restoration magicks and Alchemy. Another result of the war is the insomnia Demories suffers from due to the fear of nightmares he has about the war. After more than fifteen years, the nightmares began to decrease in frequency to the point of non-existance, but have begun to increase in frequency since he was attacked by a Werebear at Solstheim. Demories is a devout worshipper of Phynaster, and intends to one day retire to serve Phynaster as a priest. Lastest Scholary Pursuits For the last twenty-two years, Demories has been researching Vampirism and Lycanthropy, and the ability to cure such afflictions in particular. While he has had noteworthy success into the studies of Vampirism, his research on Lycanthropy has been less successful. Following the Solstheim trip, he decided to return to his studies into Vampirism, as the trip proved to be a large waste of time and money, research-wise.